


Don't Say A Word

by Raveassassin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Less depressing in future chapters I swear, M/M, Mental Instability, Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveassassin/pseuds/Raveassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man throws away a life he feels is not one of worth, but comes to discover that he is not only part of something much bigger, but will also be someone of great importance to many. Whether he may see it or not is all up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say A Word

Looking around at the surrounding city of grey buildings after more grey buildings, there was no wonder why the world felt so empty. The depressing atmosphere was only increased by the harsh winter air whipping across the face of the boy sitting on the edge of the skyscraper, eyes scanning the surroundings with a frown. It was so grey, deprived of all kind of life and purity.

Looking down, and seeing those people going about their daily lives…where were they going? To see their families? To go to their job? To go out with friends at a local bar? He was unsure, yet he still felt a heavy sense of envy as…he didn’t have any of these luxuries. 

Out of college, jobless, single, and living in a small rented out attic, Max truly didn’t have anything to look forward to, he didn’t have anything to miss in this world…and he didn’t have anything or anyone that would miss him back. Ever since he came out as Transgender to his family…he had to live on his own. The only person who would remotely feel bad for his passing would be the elderly woman allowing him to stay in her attic, Mrs. Hanson. 

Well…at least she had a husband. Married for 21 years…he could hardly keep a friend for 1 year, let alone have a relationship with someone. That kind of thing wore a person down big time…and only so many hours of playing fun games such as Dragon Age and Fallout could distract a boy from such an existential crisis. 

Which brings us, dear reader, to the present situation. Max slowly stood, staring down at the people, before calmly walking along the edge to the other side of the building, the one where he wouldn’t unintentionally traumatize a group of people wanting to have fun. He even had his wallet in his back pocket, with a note telling that whomever found him could have all of his possessions and money, as they deserved it for having to see something so gruesome. 

As he stared down, he took a slow breath, murmuring calmly “It’s fine. Now you won’t be a burden any more. You’ll lose consciousness on the way down, and it will be done with…this…sad excuse for a life shall be over.” he gave a soft chuckle “Maybe my parents will regret what they did…will they bury me with that…empty name? Will I even be buried?” he paused, before sighing “It doesn’t matter…I can only hope whatever fate meets me after this…shall me a merciful one.” he chuckled, not being a man of religion due to his lifestyle…but it was always rather reassuring to think of a heaven. 

“…well…I guess this is it. If only I was talking to someone else, rather than myself…perhaps I’d rethink this…” he sighed calmly, pulling his MP3 out, flicking to a song he enjoyed “Little Game” by Benny. Humming along to the tune, before allowing himself to fall forward, eye falling shut as he plummeted to the cold ground below, passing out as expected moments before he crashed to a snow covered ground. 

****

Searing pain. 

It was all that processed at first, was the pain…then the realization that he still lived on. He gave a gentle curse, before sitting up with a groan, eyes slowly opened as they tried to adjust to his surroundings…his glasses were gone, so…everything was a mix of random shapes, and they were…weird. 

He squinted as he looked around, it was not a hospital, as everything was too dark…he was too familiar with the fluorescent lighting of a hospital, and this was not it at all, it was more like…a basement of some sort, a large one. 

Had his body been stolen? To be experimented on or something? Or was this a mortuary? He’d never been to the latter so he was unsure, but he was mildly terrified, it wasn’t meant to be this way, he was supposed to just die when he fell, and now he was god knows where, likely going to be subjected to something terrible.

“So you’re awake.” 

Max would have shrieked in fear at the voice sounding next to him without warning, if he had the energy to be scared. Instead, he gave a rough grunt, trying to glance at the other, only making out a pale, oddly shaped blob. His fear must have shown in his eyes as this person spoke softly once more.

“I have no intention of hurting you, it’s not as if I would gain anything from hurting a random human.” he seemed to be fiddling with something that couldn’t be made out without glasses.

After a moment of thought, Max gave a low snort, forcing out a short “Human? Are you not one?” squinting a bit in both doubt and an attempt to see the other, after all, it would be nice to see what his likely psychopathic captor looked like. 

There was silence, then a hand on his face. He gasped, feeling…something surge through him…it was like a fast acting drug, and his head spun before his vision slowly stared coming into focus, earning a soft gasp as he looked at the surrounding brick walls, freezing in shock…they were familiar…paired with the human comment, he slowly turned toward the other, fearing the worst and it was true.

“…Solas?” he muttered in disbelief “Of all people. It’s…how is this possible? Am I in a coma, this has to be a coma of some fucked up sort-” he pinched himself just to double check, and cringed at the pain it brought. Wait...pain. He felt actual pain so...that could only mean...

"This is no coma. You are quite alive."

“…oh.” he whispered, looking to the other silently for a few moments, before the world suddenly went black, and he fell unconscious once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha what am I doing with my life?? I should be reading Hamlet but nah, writing too real emotional damage on AO3 is much more interesting. [Updates will be sporadic as hell, warnings in advance] If you find any mistakes/confusing moments, HMU because I am half blind and miss things easily.


End file.
